


we're sugar, spice, and everything nice (or: melting)

by eldritchbee



Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Mild Gore, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbee/pseuds/eldritchbee
Summary: Princess Fleta here! Learn how to make the Secret Deluxe Dessert! It'll drive pumpkin kings and strange boys away, that's for sure.---For Goretober 2020 (prompt #7 - melting)
Relationships: Fleta & Egliette (Pocket Mirror), Goldia die Heilige & Egliette (Pocket Mirror), Goldie die Heilige & Fleta (Pocket Mirror)
Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	we're sugar, spice, and everything nice (or: melting)

How to make the Secret Deluxe Dessert!

Now this super secret dessert is just perfect for a tea time conversation. It pairs quite nicely with the mold in your cup, and practically melts in your mouth! If Queen Egliette’s favorite dessert wasn’t “Queen Egliette’s Favorite Cookie Cups” (see page 23) then this would be the one to top them all! But only if you make it perfect! So if you get the chance to make it _make sure it’s perfect_!

Or else you know what’ll happen! : )

First, the ingredients!  
  


  1. Sugar, lots of sugar. How much? What do you mean _how much_? You should already know that! _Lots of sugar_ , as sweet and kind as Princess Fleta!
  2. Even _more_ chocolate, don’t be shy
  3. A lil bit of water
  4. The shaved bone shards of a little girl threatening to shatter the Princess
  5. A bucket of her blood
  6. Some gold dust



For the blood and bone, have the party guests participate! There’s nothing like cracking open the ribcage of an empty shell of a girl who’s forgotten who we- _she_ was. Oh, but leave some of her left. We can make Harpae sew her back together later, and then she’ll be fixed but she’ll never be able to leave us to the mercy of that horrible boy again!

(Alternatively, if you can get your hands on that strange and evil boy, I’m sure he’ll taste just as good!)

Now! Melt down the chocolate and cast it into a mold. (The mold is the round one with the pretty flowery pattern and the G on it!)

(Can you b-e-lieve she forgot all about us? _Us_ , the most important ones, her best friends, the most _fun_ of them all. I can understand stuffy Harpae and that idiot Lisette, but _us_?)

Put this in the fridge and chill it for… uh. However long it takes for chocolate to get all solid! In the meantime, take the rest of your ingredients and dump them in a pot. You gotta melt it all down then. The bones’ll be the hardest, just try to beat them into a paste or something with that little girl’s pocket mirror. Anyway, keep stirring! Until it looks perfect.

Huh? What does _perfect_ mean? It means perfect! Until the sugar’s melted into something soft and the blood and bone give it color. I think you need to have it on the right temperature, you should know what that is!

You don’t? Huh? Well you’d better find out!

(Egliette I don’t want to shatter. If she rejects me, I’ll shatter. I’ll shatter.)

Then you take your hands when it's all nice and gummy and stick them into the pot. Um, no, that stuff has a gross metal taste, and you can’t use the _Messer und Gabel_ , they’ll melt! _You_ won’t melt, and blood just adds more flavor, so stick your hands in and pull em out!

Then you have to make sure they’re perfect little circles before they harden, you want to fit them into the chocolate you made before, see?

Brush some gold dust across, fit the sugar glass in, and hook it to another. Ta-da! Super Deluxe Pocket Mirrors! And they’re super _super_ secret. See, what you do is hide the girl’s mirror away, and if the Pumpkin King comes again to terrorize the Princess, we can give him his very own pocket mirror so he can go away forever! Or, at least until he realizes _this_ one is chocolate. Yum. Really good chocolate. If you need to, you can even melt it down again! You can make a gorgeous brush instead, you can make a pair of scissors, you can make a boiling pot to toss bad mannered pumpkins and strange mean boys in so their blood and bone and guts melt down into something malleable.

See! Deluxe! A versatile snack.

Remember though, it has to be perfect! 

Or else!

Hugs and kisses, best luck to you!

> Princess Fleta & Queen Egliette

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one. "Melting" was just a HARD PROMPT. Idek if this fits it but, hey.
> 
> One day I'll write a proper Pocket Mirror fic.


End file.
